


Cackles

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Love, Misha for President, NashCon 2017, Polyamory, Polygamy mentioned, Rimming, Rome mentioned, Top Misha Collins, jensen's birthday, supportive jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jensen and Misha took a break from their polyamorous relationship because of the twins but Misha got a pass from Danneel to give Jensen some birthday loving.





	

It had been a long Saturday. The distillery tour was awesome, even if he and Jay couldn't help turning into twelve year old boys at the first utterance of ‘bunghole.’ Then singing with the band let him play out his rock star fantasy. Now it was after one and he was ready for a shower. The gold panel would come around before he knew it.

 

Jensen turned on the lights and saw a couple gift baskets were sitting on the desk. Birthday stuff most likely. He was ebbing a little closer to forty in a couple days. Too bad he’d be on set and vulnerable to pranks from his TV brother of twelve years.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket so he could strip for the shower. It pinged with a text message as soon as it hit the table. 

 

_ Mish: U up? _

 

Jen:  _ Just got in _

 

_ Mish: Want some company? _

 

Jen:  _ Sure. Come on over _

 

He set the phone down and at least got down to his boxer briefs and a tee. He’d gotten to hang with Misha for a little while Friday. They’d been with Rob and Jason just goofing off at a bar. It was more time than they’d gotten lately. It was just a couple minutes before there was a light knock on the door.

 

Misha was smiling and holding a bottle of Angel’s Envy, his favorite. Jensen pulled him across the threshold into a hug. “Date night?”

 

Misha nuzzled into his neck. “I may have called Dani to ask if I could give you an early birthday present.”

 

Jensen smiled. They’d had road rules from their wives for years but things had cooled off since before the twins came. Misha respected that he needed to focus on his family so the most they’d had was a handful of naps in his trailer just cuddling. 

 

“Mmm...like the sound of that Mish. Missed you.” He gave the older man a sweet peck on the lips.

 

“Missed you, too. No cock-blocking Moose?”

 

“Nah. He’s FaceTiming Gen. Baby’s coming any day now.” Jensen kissed him a little longer. “You gonna make another Mishka any time soon?”

 

Misha laughed. “Not unless I knock you up tonight.”

 

A spark lit in Jensen’s eyes. “You can try.”

 

He helped Misha out of his jacket and steadied him while he toed out of his shoes. The rush of what they were about to do swept through him. He was excited as he was their first time. He missed Misha’s touch so much, the intimacy they found in each other's arms. It had only taken one hug and lasting look in front of their wives to bring up polyamory.

 

Vicki talked to Danneel first. They agreed that there was something more than friendship between their husbands. They were falling in love with each other. Of course Misha and Vicki already had rules in place for extramarital relationships. Danneel was hesitant at first until Vicki explained that she thought it was beautiful to see that look in her beloved’s eyes. 

 

Jensen was reluctant to pursue that side of him. He’d only ever found himself truly attracted to one man and that was Misha. He was like sunshine, bright and warm. He didn't know what to do with his feelings except keep them in check and devote himself to his wife. He wasn't a cheater.

 

But Dee was there when Misha kissed him for the first time and nothing about it felt wrong. He was in love with two people at the same time and lucky that they both loved him and each other. Misha was family. Dee started affectionately referring to him as Jensen's work husband.

 

It was an open secret with the cast and crew. There were already nondisclosure agreements in place to keep storylines from leaking. Nobody was going to leak that Cockles was real. Only Jared teased them when they took long breaks together or emerged from the same hotel room at cons. He even publicly shipped Cockles to make it look like a joke but he was supportive as long as they weren't sneaking around on their wives. Danneel was his wife's best friend and practically her sister.

 

So even if Jared had plans with Jensen he would have graciously begged off if Jen had sent him a text that he was with Misha. It would only lead to more Cockles references at the gold panel. Jensen was free to focus on his boyfriend for a few hours.

 

His body ached for Misha. The kisses lingered and deepened. He moaned into them and clutched Misha’s shirt with both fists. He was glad he only had his very tented underwear to shed.

 

Misha walked him across the room to the king sized bed. Clothes were thrown to the floor along the way so that when Jensen fell to his back on the mattress he was skin to skin with his lover. Misha’s hard length slotted alongside his.

 

Misha’s hot mouth went to his ear. He nipped at the lobe then swirled his tongue at the canal. Jensen's back arched. Only Misha and Dee knew how turned on he was by that. But anything Misha did with his tongue was magical.

 

He sucked lightly at Jensen's neck. He knew better than to leave a mark for the fans to see. The makeup department wasn't handy to hide their love bites. Misha just trailed his tongue and lips all over his neck and shoulders.

 

“Mish...want you,” Jensen moaned. He circled his hips to rub against Misha.

 

“Patience, love. You're going to be  _ thoroughly _ satisfied when I'm done with you.” Misha lowered his head to Jensen's nipples to give them ample attention. He worked lower and lower until his hot breath ghosted over Jensen's throbbing erection. But instead of taking him in he pushed Jensen's thighs up and apart.

 

“Jesus!” Jensen yelped when Misha licked a stripe across his hole. He’d been curious about rimming but never had the guts to ask for it. When Misha’s tongue breached him he lost the ability to form words, only filthy sounds escaped him.

 

Misha continued to eat him out, reaching up a hand to lazily stroke his cock. Jensen couldn't hold back any longer and came hard. He shot cum all the way up his chest. Misha just smiled and licked him clean.

 

“Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?” Jensen asked as he caught his breath.

 

“Fan fiction,” Misha replied with a slight blush. “And porn. Same thing.” 

 

“Chuck bless horny housewives.”

 

“You up for more?”

 

“Lube’s in the toiletry bag in the bathroom.”

 

Misha scurried off the bed. His thick cock bobbed. “You know, Astroglide is a huge Destiel shipper. We should get them commercial time if it ever goes canon.” He settled back between Jensen’s legs. He popped the cap on the purple bottle and coated his fingers.

 

He slipped one finger into Jensen easily. He was already relaxed from his orgasm and took Misha’s long fingers without any pain or burn. He knew Misha would get three deep before attempting to push his massive dick into him.

 

It felt so good to be full. Even though they hadn’t made love in months he still used a dildo occasionally when he was craving that feeling. It wasn't the same as having the warmth and weight of Misha on him, though. It's like every part of Misha was a perfect fit for his body.

 

He adjusted quickly. He wrapped his arms around Misha. “Please. Need you.”

 

Misha pulled back then slowly sheathed himself again. He was gentle. He wanted Jensen to feel loved and not just fucked. It wasn't a quickie before photo ops. It was making up for lost time. “I love you, Jen. Love you so much.”

 

“Love you, Mish. Feels so good to be with you.” He moved in sync with Misha, bringing them together with every thrust. Their bodies rocked on the bed. Soft moans and grunts replaced words. Misha held him close. 

 

He had to stop a few times to stave off his own orgasm. They made love for close to an hour, adding a little more lube here and there. Misha’s back ached and his thighs burned but it was worth it. He’d made Jensen come again on just his cock before he gave in. Jensen squeezed tight around him and coaxed the cum out of him. They were a sweaty puddle of flesh when it was done.

 

Misha slipped out and rolled them to their sides. “I think we'll need a shower, babe.”

 

“Babe...been awhile since you called me that.” Jensen cooed. He was blissed out. He reached down to take Misha’s hand. “You know, my birthday's not until Wednesday.”

 

“Ceremonial birthday blowjob?”

 

“I definitely wouldn't turn that down.” Jensen pulled Misha’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Did you clear that with Dee, too?”

 

“I may have cleared more than that. I told her how much I missed you, missed us. She knows it's con season again and I promised after your birthday I would stick to the road rules.”

 

“Now  _ that's  _ a great birthday present. If only polygamy was legal. I’d marry you, you know?”

 

“I know. I mean, Rome was beautiful, exchanging vows and rings. I just wish we could be open about us.”

 

“Yeah, so when you're president you’ll turn the White House into a hippie commune with Vicki and the kids and your husband and his family…?”

 

Misha smiled his big gummy grin. “Oh I could see it now. The first pan, poly president. My first lady on one side and my first gentleman on the other. Should we marry Jared as well?” He teased.

 

“Nah. I want to be the tall one in the official portraits.”

 

“You’ve only got an inch on me, Jen.”

 

“Is that why I'm the bottom?”

 

“Shut up, assbutt. Come on, I can feel my legs again. Let's go clean off.”

 

***

 

“Got your Starbucks, Ackles,” Jared called.  _ Shit. What time is it? _ “You missed breakfast. Misha was a no show too...and that's why.” His voice trailed off as he saw a disheveled dark head rise from Jensen's bed. “Sorry. I’ll just…”

 

“Ain’t nothing you haven't seen before,” Jensen's low voice grumbled. “We got underwear on.”

 

Jared kept his distance from the bed anyway. “So...you guys are on again?”

 

Jensen stumbled out of bed and ambled toward the coffee. He was a couple gulps in before he nodded. “We weren’t off, just cooling it for awhile. Right, hubby?”

 

Misha just raised a thumb without a word. He was not a morning person. He pulled the comforter up over his head. He didn't have anything until noon.

 

“You know someday a fan is going to get past Cliffy and catch one of you doing the walk of shame.” Jared said as he watched Jensen gather his clothes.

 

“Fans already think we're screwing. Hell, some of them think me and you are screwing. We always crash in each other's rooms.” Jensen disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Misha raised his head up and squinted. “Any more coffee?”

 

“Here, you can take mine. I already downed one before I got here.” Jared handed it over. “Hubby, huh?”

 

“We may have discussed polygamy.”

 

Jared's jaw dropped. “Wow. You’d really marry that guy?”

 

“I heard that!” Jensen yelled from the bathroom.

 

Misha cracked a smile. “We kind of already are. Not legally, but…”

 

“What? When? Why the hell wasn't I there?” More astonishment from Jared. 

 

Jensen emerged looking like a human being. “Couple years ago in Rome. We bought a couple rings from a street vendor and made some promises to each other. I can't wear mine since I jammed my knuckle and Misha left his in a hotel somewhere but yeah, Dee isn’t kidding when she calls him my husband. I thought you knew. You call him that, too.”

 

Jared just smiled and huffed a laugh. “Fucking Cockles, man. Come on, let's go have some fun.” He patted Misha’s shoulder. “See you later Cackles.”

 

“Cackles?” 

 

“Collins-Ackles? Cackles?”

 

Jensen leaned in for a quick kiss. “Later, Cackles. Love you.”

  
Misha sighed, “Love you too, Jen.”


End file.
